Superstar (Season Format)
This is Superstar a potential group game and I am just publishing the format it might use. Selection process Auditions The Auditions would have Artists appearing with their song and the 2 Judges would choose if they want that Artist to be on their Team or not and if one says Yes that means the Artist is on their team, if both say Yes then the Artist decides which team they want to be on and if no one says Yes then they are Eliminated. This would keep going until the Judges have 12 Artists on their Team totally 15 Artists. Judge's Picks This is where the Final 24 Artists would go down to the Final 18 for the live shows. The Judges would pick 8 Artists from their Team based on their performance to be in the live shows and be apart of their team but the Judges also get to pick 1 Artist from the opposing team who were eliminated to give them a second chance and join their team. Live Shows The Live Shows format is that the 20 Artists perform with 9 on each Team every Show with both Judges commenting on the Artists and the Judge responsible for their Team would name a Bottom 3/4 depending on if it is a double elimination with the other judge deciding who to save based on the performance and then the other artists would have a sing off with the Judge deciding who to save. In the Top 5 the Judge would bring 1 Artist back from the opposite who had been eliminated to be given a second chance and then the eliminations would happen until there are 4 Artists left on each team. In the Semi-Finals the 4 Artists from each team will battle each other as 3 Guest Judges would be brought in for the Semis and Final as they decide which team wins based on the Artist's individual performances on each team and the team which got the highest ranking will win and all 4 Artists will be in the Final while the 4 Artists of the losing team will be eliminated. In the Final the 4 Artists would perform their favourite song and new performance and the 5 Judges would rank them all and the Winner will be the one with the highest ranking and this Final won't be predictable since the guest judges wouldn't see their previous performances. Auditions The Artists Audition and to get through they need at least 1 Judge to say Yes to make it to the Top 24. Judge's Pick The Top 24 with 12 Artists on each team perform with 8 from each team being selected by their Team Judge will be through to the live shows but an Eliminated Act will be chosen by the opposing judge to join their team instead. Finalists 18 Artists were chosen to take part in the live shows with 9 on Team Aili James and 9 on Team Ryan. After Show 2, the Judges get to pick an Eliminated Artist from the opposing team to join theirs instead instead being a Wildcard. | width="10" | | Ryan's Final 10 |} Live shows Results summary ;Colour key Live show details The live shows took on a format where the Artists from each team perform after each other. After the performances had ended the 2 Judges would rank the performances and the Judge responsible for their team would have double the value. The live shows were done in two parts, with the performances in the first episode and the results in the second. In the results, the three/four artists with the lowest rankings made up the bottom three/four. One was saved by the opposing judge based on their rankings and the other two/three perform in the sing off with the Judge of their team deciding who to save. In Shows 1 and 2, two artists are eliminated from each team. After Show 2, the judges would select an artist eliminated from the opposing team to join theirs and still compete in the competition. In the last show of the teams, the 3 safe artists would be in the the semis competing as a team while the artists who are in the bottom two would have to find out from their judge on their team based on the competition to see who will still be in and represent their team. In the Semis, the 4 artists from each team will compete against one another as the team which has the highest combined performance rankings will make it to the Final with the winning judge getting to host the final. Here in the semis and final there would be 3 guest judges used to help determine the artists performances ranking them. In the Final, the 4 artists from the winning team will compete against each other to decide who wins this season. They will be singing their favourite song of the competition and a new performance with the 5 judges ranking them and this would help to determine who wins. 'Show 1: Aili James's Top 9' ;Judge's vote to eliminate *Aili James: Elise Azkoul & Calvin Lockett 'Show 1: Ryan's Top 9' ;Judge's vote to eliminate *Ryan: Tamika J & Melinda Rodriguez 'Show 2: Aili James's Top 7' ;Judge's vote to eliminate *Aili James: Mendeleyev & Marina Chello 'Show 2: Ryan's Top 7' ;Judge's vote to eliminate *Ryan: CJ Washington & Josie Jones 'Show 2: Wildcard Pick' The Wildcards would perform the song that they were eliminated in the sing off with and the opposing judge gets to pick who shall be on their team. 'Show 3: Aili James's Top 6' ;Judge's vote to eliminate *Aili James: Melinda Rodriguez 'Show 3: Ryan's Top 6' ;Judge's vote to eliminate *Ryan: Emily Bass 'Show 4: Aili James's Team Selection' ;Judge's vote to eliminate *Aili James: Cali Wilson 'Show 4: Ryan's Team Selection' ;Judge's vote to eliminate *Ryan: Kiara Brown 'Show 5: Semi-Final' The 2 teams go against each other as the 3 guest judges would rank the performances to determine the highest combined team that will go through to the final.